In complex processes or systems, events are triggered by a number of factors. These factors can have a heterogeneous appearance so that even different behaviors by factors can lead to the same event. Predicting events, such as for instance a so-called decompensation event in cardiac patients, has therefore been very imprecise in the past.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a method and an arrangement for predicting at least one system event and a corresponding computer program and a corresponding computer-readable storage medium for predicting an event that avoid the aforesaid disadvantages and in particular are robust with respect to heterogeneity of signal progressions prior to specific events.